Noodle Nelson
Noodle Nelson is one of the original 9 surviving Kent High School students after the local Keller Chemical Plant accident. He was a member of the school basketball team prior to the Chemical Plant explosion, and seemed to be a bit of a stoner. His best friends were LaShawn Devereux and LaShawn's girlfriend Zoe Parker. He had been at school the day of the explosion for basketball practice with the team. He is portrayer by actor and social media star Hayes Grier. Pre-Season Noodle was a member of the of the Kent High School basketball team. He was best friends with the team captain LaShawn Devereux and LaShawn's girlfriend Zoe Parker. Noodle kept marijuana in his locker and references it a few times throughout the show. He seems to be a very laid back, nice person. Season 1 Detention Noodle is seen interrupting his best friend LaShawn Devereux and LaShawn's girlfriend Zoe Parker under the bleachers at Kent High School. He asks LaShawn to come back over to where the team is playing basketball and when he agrees to come over in a few minutes Noodle leaves. When the alarm goes off warning of a containment breach at the Keller Chemical Plant, he is playing basketball with the rest of the team. He, along with everyone else believes that the alarm is just a drill, until Mary Jones comes running onto the court to tell Coach that the Chemical Plant is on fire. After Coach pulls everyone inside the school, Noodle is one of the few people to listen to Natalie Callaway when she warns everyone that it would be dangerous to leave the school.Zoe wants to leave the school despite the warnings to check on her little brothers and LaShawn can't get her to see reason, until Barrett McIntyre interjects insulting LaShawn and talking her down himself. Noodle, being a fiercely loyal friend, backs up LaShawn against Barrett, but Barrett's tactic of talking to Zoe ends up being what keeps her from leaving. When Coach tells tells everyone to split off and try to find cellphone signal, Noodle goes with LaShawn and Zoe, and they try the teachers lounge. LaShawn looks through the cabinets thinking there may be a radio and Zoe tries for a signal on her phone, while Noodle goes to raid the fridge. He makes a joke about the the wine he finds, and LaShawn snaps at him to get serious. LaShawn finds the radio, but they are disappointed when it can’t catch a signal. Later on while the others are talking amongst themselves and finding a place to sleep, noodle is seen in the background with his hood up, passed out sitting up in a chair. Winds of Change In the fallout shelter, after all of the sick kids that made it back to the school have been brought down, Noodle is caring for them along with the other kids who didn't leave and Coach. The surviving 9 question what happened to the others outside the school and what could have caused their symptoms. Violet Adams says that maybe they came back because the school is the only place left and Noodle asks if she really believes that. Violet reasons that the Chemical Plant explosion had been massive and that they should think realistically, which starts up an argument with Zoe, and Noodle glances between the two, but does not interject. Coach addresses the healthy kids saying that they should go get some rest and leave the planning for tomorrow, and Noodle gets up from his position on one of the sick kids cots. Mary wants to stay in the shelter to help and that causes her and Grover Jones to start arguing until Coach banishes all of them from the shelter for peace and quiet, and they all file through the door and up the stairs. After Mary and Grover go back downstairs to find all of the formerly bedridden kids eating Coach, they come back upstairs to conference with the other surviving kids. LaShawn, Zoe, and Noodle all think that they should leave the school to find help, until Barrett shuts the idea down. Noodle gets annoyed with Barrett's obnoxious tone and insults, and warns him about starting something between the two of them. Barrett responds to the threats by calling LaShawn and Noodle animals, which makes Noodle angrier. Mary interrupts by explaining why going out would be a bad idea and the situation defuses, and they are all assigned jobs to make the school safer. Secrets Noodle is seen cuddling with the science class guinea pig, Mr. Oink, when Mary walks up to them, having been walking around the school starting to feel the side effects from the bite she received from Addy in the fallout shelter. Noodle and Mary greet one another and she asks about Mr. Oink. They talk about the guinea pig and that Noodle is on "Night Watch" in front of the doors. Mary squints up at the lights and Noodle gives her a weird look asking if she had gotten into his locker -- presumably the marijuana he keeps in it. She says that she just has a headache and they say their goodbyes, Noodle speaking for Mr. Oink again. The group gets together in the office where Barrett has built a homemade radio and Diesel Turner says that he has boarded up all the doors. The group is discussing how long they can last with the supplies they have, when Mary interrupts telling them they wont last that long anyway. She talks about the 'Freaks' knowing where they are and that they will eventually get in, and when she leaves Noodle jokes that Mary is high and Natalie agrees. When the group gets together to discuss the Mary Issue everyone is quick to jump in with opinions except for Noodle. He calmly watches the group debate and only contributes to the conversation defend Grover when Barrett questions Grover's loyalties. Trapped Noodle is practicing his free-throws when LaShawn walks into the gym. When LaShawn asks whether Noodle is insane, he responds that he just needs normal. LaShawn says that Noodle's incapability to make a basket looks pretty normal to him, and Noodle challenges him to a one on one match. LaShawn easily steals the ball and shoots the ball into the hoop, saying that Noodle could never beat him. The two joke around and LaShawn leaves to go find Zoe saying he'll catch up with him later. Noodle stays in the gym and keeps practicing. After a while Noodle gives up on basketball and goes into the change room, not knowing that a now 'Freak' Mary is loose in the school. He puts his sneakers into his locker and doesn't notice Mary around the corner. After Diesel gives everyone a weapon, LaShawn realizes that Noodle is only person unaccounted for and that he doesn't know Mary is loose. LaShawn and Zoe run to the gym -- where Noodle was last seen -- and when they split up, Zoe finds Mary digging into Noodle's stomach, and presumably drinking his blood. Weakness LaShawn and Zoe and in one of the bathrooms together, and LaShawn is getting sick from lack of insulin. He hears a noise and pushes open one of the stalls to find Noodle standing in it, they exchange a few words and when LaShawn glances away, he looks back into the stall to find a 'Freak' version of Noodle ready to pounce on him. When LaShawn is lying down on the couch in the nurse's office he hallucinates again, this time it's Zoe, but then Noodle pops up behind her and warns LaShawn that kissing her isn't the best idea, and again when he turns back to Zoe, she is a 'Freak'. When LaShawn slips into his coma he dreams that he is walking down the school hallway in a tux, headed outside. Noodle is sitting in a desk chair in the middle of the hallway and warns LaShawn against going outside. LaShawn looks over his shoulder and sees Barrett's shadow behind him and when he turns back to Noodle a 'Freak' version of Barrett is right in front of him. LaShawn is eventually pulled out of his coma and the hallucinations of Noodle stop when Zoe injects the insulin Barrett found into him. At their group dinner in the cafeteria that night, Violet creates the Memorial Wall and LaShawn puts Noodle's name on it, with little messages around it. Saved When Zoe opens her gym locker, she pulls out a picture of LaShawn, Noodle, and herself. As she looks at the photo she thinks back to the day it was taken; the three of them decided to skip school, and before they leave the property she wants to take a selfie with LaShawn. Noodle jumps into the photo teasing them about their relationship. Category:Characters Category:Death Category:School Survivors Category:Original 9